


The art of happiness

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Barebacking, Fingering, Fluff, Heat Sex, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Unbeta-ed, Wolf!AU, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol was the most wanted alpha of the school and, like all omegas on campus, Jongin wasn’t insensitive to his charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of happiness

 

“Jongin,” Junmyeon sighed. “You’ve been staring at yourself for ten minutes already. Stop it. We’re going to be late for prom!”  
  
Jongin turned to his brother with a frown. “I’m so stressed out I want to puke.”  
  
A gentle smile tugged at Junmyeon’s lips. “You’ll be fine, I promise.” He walked towards his younger brother and tiptoed to pet his hair. “Besides, I’ll be there.”  
  
Jongin pouted. Since he wasn’t mated yet, he needed one of his older brothers to chaperon him. It was embarrassing for him since most of his friends were already mated. The omega tried not to dwell too much on it, it wasn’t a good time to get moody and depressed. Perhaps he would finally meet his mate tonight after all. At least, he hoped so.  
  
Minseok was the oldest of the family and should have been the one to chaperon him, but Jongin knew the alpha would scare his suitors away, so he had begged Junmyeon to be the one to accompany him instead. Junmyeon had accepted, of course, being the only other omega in the family. He and his alpha, Yixing, would make sure Jongin wouldn’t get in trouble or wouldn’t be harmed in any way.  
  
The room was already full of people when Jongin arrived. He fidgeted nervously, looking around as he tried to search for his friends. He saw Kyungsoo with his beta, Yifan, in a corner, conversing and smiling sweetly at each other. They looked cozy and Jongin didn’t want to interrupt them. He knew how important prom night was, not only for single souls who wanted to find a mate, but also to couples who wanted to mate—like Kyungsoo and Yifan. His friends had been waiting for a few months and Kyungsoo had said they would finally take the next step in their relationship on prom night.  
  
Jongin was pulled away from his thoughts when Junmyeon pushed him to get into the room. “You should go join your friends.” he said. “We saw Luhan, so we’ll hang out with him.”  
  
Nodding, Jongin took a large intake of air and walked towards Kyungsoo and Yifan. He smiled at them apologetically but they waved his apology away and quickly started a conversation about their upcoming exams. Zitao came by a little while after, nudging Jongin’s shoulders. “Look who came,” he whispered.  
  
Jongin turned his head to the door and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the four students entering the ballroom. Everyone looked up to them because they were the coolest—and loudest—guys on campus. There was the obnoxious couple, Kim Jongdae, a beta, and Byun Baekhyun, his omega, but also the strong alpha of the bunch, Park Chanyeol, and the beautiful omega, Oh Sehun. Everyone thought Chanyeol and Sehun were mates since Chanyeol’s scent was all over Sehun and vice versa, but they claimed they were only childhood friends.  
  
Jongin had been relieved when Sehun had told him they were only friends. Chanyeol was the most wanted alpha of the school and, like all omegas on campus, Jongin wasn’t insensitive to his charms. There was just something about him that drew Jongin in. It wasn’t only because he was an alpha, and a handsome one at that, there was something else about him that made Jongin’s heart beat faster when he was close.  
  
Sehun smiled widely when he saw Zitao and Jongin looking his way, skipping to their side. “Hey guys!” he chirped. “Ready to mingle?” he waggled his eyebrows and Zitao groaned.  
  
“No thanks,” he replied dryly. “If I stay close to you, we’ll be surrounded by an army of alphas and Betas ready to jump you and then I’ll have their disgusting scent all over me and Luhan will be mad.”  
  
Sehun snorted and turned his attention to Jongin. “And you?” he asked expectantly.  
  
“I’m sure Jongin will love it!” Zitao smirked, throwing a glance in Chanyeol’s direction none to subtly.  
  
Jongin’s cheeks heated up as he followed his gaze. “Shut up.” he mumbled before being dragged away by an excited Sehun.  
  
Sehun had been his close friend since they were pups. Even though Sehun hanged out with the golden trio on campus, he still liked to spend time with the shy and quiet omega too. They were polar opposite but they got along well. Right now though, Jongin wasn’t so sure he liked his friend that much. The omega was swaying his hips sensually and making kissy face to the people watching him, dancing like his life depended on it and without a care in the world. Jongin was little jealous of Sehun’s confident persona but right now Sehun’s attitude was a bit dangerous in his opinion.  
  
Sehun wasn’t mated, meaning all alphas and betas wanted to snatch him up. Jongin knew Sehun was just being playful but alphas could take his flirting seriously and could take advantage of the omega if he wasn’t careful. Seeking attention from the alpha population was alright but a line should also be drawn. Sehun couldn’t just flirt with everyone like that. Jongin knew some alphas couldn’t control their urges and they could force the poor omega into submission.  
  
“Sehun,” Jongin said after a few minutes of awkward dancing on his part. “I’m thirsty, don’t you want a drink?” he inquired, hoping his friend would take the hint and follow him out of the dance floor.  
  
“No, I’m fine. I’ll join you later!” he answered, winking.  
  
Frowning, Jongin bit his lips. Would Sehun be alright? He looked around and found Junmyeon’s eyes on him. His brother smiled and waved at him and Jongin did the same. He also met Chanyeol’s gaze and he froze before quickly looking away. Chanyeol must look out for Sehun, he thought. The omega stepped out of the dancing crowd and joined the table of his brother and his friends. Zitao came back to Luhan and was currently sitting on his lap as he talked to Yixing.  
  
“Where are Kyungsoo and Yifan?” Jongin inquired as he sat down, thanking Junmyeon when he offered him a glass of water.  
  
Zitao chuckled. “Making out in the bathroom probably.”  
  
“Not everyone is as horny as you, babe.” Luhan said sweetly. It earned him a slap on the arm.  
  
“Are you having fun?” Junmyeon asked.  
  
Jongin shrugged. “I guess.”  
  
“Sehun is really something.” his brother commented, frowning disapprovingly.  
  
“He really likes dancing.” Jongin replied lamely.  
  
“He’s shameless.” Zitao snickered. “You’ll see, one of these days an alpha will bring him to his knees and will keep him on a leash.”  
  
Jongin didn’t like it when Zitao talked badly about Sehun but he couldn’t say anything. Sehun had flirted with Luhan before they mated, right under Zitao’s nose, so Jongin understood why he resented Sehun.  
  
Keeping his eyes on his friend, Jongin gawped when he saw Chanyeol making his way to the dance floor to grab Sehun’s wrist and drag him away. Sehun was pouting, keeping his eyes downcast, as Chanyeol said something to him. The alpha looked upset, glaring at other alphas who tried to follow Sehun.  
  
“They should be together, these two.” Yixing commented good-naturedly, eyeing the scene. “Chanyeol would make a good mate.”  
  
Jongin nodded. They did look good, but Jongin selfishly hoped they wouldn’t mate. Ever. Jongin had a crush on Chanyeol since Sehun introduced them, three years ago. They didn’t talk much—Chanyeol and Jongin, the omega was too shy to hold a conversation with the alpha without making a fool of himself. Chanyeol never made fun of him as he fidgeted and stuttered though, on the contrary he had always been gentle with Jongin. Jongin wished he wasn’t so shy so he could hit on Chanyeol and keep him for himself. Alas, Jongin couldn’t do that. He couldn’t muster enough courage to confess.  
  
As Jongin let out a loud sigh, his brother patted his shoulder. “Can’t you ask your friend Sehun to introduce you someone? It’s prom night after all. You need to have fun.”  he smiled.  
  
“Shouldn’t you make sure I don’t talk to any alpha?” Jongin laughed. “Minseok would kill you if he heard you.”  
  
“Hush,” Junmyeon said, winking. “Minseok is too overprotective of you. As an omega, I’m telling you that you should find a nice alpha to date. You’re an adult now.”  
  
“Said the one who spent his prom night hiding in the bathroom where I found him eating chips?” Yixing smiled fondly, caressing Junmyeon’s face.  
  
Junmyeon blushed. “Well…At least I met you and we spent the last hours of prom getting to know each other and making out?”  
  
“True,” Yixing replied. “Thankfully, Minseok didn’t find us and didn’t know about it until after we mated.”  
  
They all laugh at that, knowing how Minseok could be. Their older brother was usually a big teddy bear but since he was the oldest and the only alpha between the three of them he took his role very seriously and made sure no alpha came close to his brothers. Well, now only Jongin was left since Junmyeon had a mate but he still kept an eye on Junmyeon anyway.  
  
“He still hasn’t found a mate, right?” Luhan asked curiously.  
  
Jongin shook his head. “No, I think he spent too much time worrying about us…”  
  
“I’m sure he’ll find a good mate soon. Minseok is quite the catch!” Zitao said.  
  
Luhan arched his eyebrow.  “Really?”  
  
“I mean, it’s obvious he’s reliable.” Zitao continued, pinching Luhan’s cheek. “Not for me, idiot. I already have you.”  
  
Luhan smiled, pleased, and pecked his lips.  “Better.”  
  
Jongin rolled his eyes. He was starting to feel uncomfortable to be surrounded by couples. His gaze wandered around the room and stopped on Chanyeol’s table. Jongdae and Baekhyun were all over each other while Sehun was playing with his phone. Chanyeol was talking to a petite omega, smiling and laughing happily. Jongin frowned.  
  
“Maybe you should try to talk to him.” Kyungsoo’s voice interrupted him in his thoughts, startling him.  
  
“I’m not sure…” Jongin trailed off.  
  
“It’s been three years already Jongin, you’re lucky he’s still single and unmated.” Kyungsoo chided. “Go talk to him at least, or you’ll regret it.”  
  
Jongin kept his eyes on Chanyeol and the omega, biting the inside of his cheeks. Perhaps he could…Inhaling sharply, he stood up and walked towards their table.  
  
“Hi,” he said softly, offering a tentative smile to everyone around the table. Baekhyun and Jongdae ignored him in favor of making out but the omega didn’t care.  
  
“Oh, Jongin!” Sehun said, surprised.  
  
“Hi, Jongin,” Chanyeol smiled. “Are you having a good time?”  
  
He nodded, playing with his fingers. “And you?”  
  
“It’s boring…” Sehun whined. “There’s no alcohol.”  
  
Chanyeol flicked his forehead. “At least we won’t forget the people we talk with tonight.” he said dryly.  
  
“It was one time…” Sehun groaned. “You won’t let me live it down.”  
  
“Never.” Chanyeol shot back.  
  
Jongin smiled at their antics.  
  
“So, did you want something?” Chanyeol asked him, genuinely curious.  
  
“Um,” Jongin’s mind went blank. “Yes, I mean, not really? I just…” he stuttered, panicking. “Nevermind, I’ll go.” He forced a smile and turned around to flee, ignoring Sehun’s worried look.  
  
“Wait, Jongin!” Chanyeol’s voice stopped him in his tracks and he waited for the alpha. “Do you want to stay with us?” he asked carefully. “Look, I really want you to.” he added quickly.  
  
“Why?” Jongin mumbled, confused.  
  
“Because it’s the first time you started a conversation with me.” Chanyeol grinned. “I’ve always thought you were intimidated by me or something. I mean, your scent sends me mixed signals each time I’m close to you so…”  
  
Jongin gasped. Could Chanyeol smell his pheromones? It was obviously coming in waves each time Jongin’s eyes found Chanyeol’s figure. His heartbeat would quicken, his legs turn to jelly and he could feel his body getting warm each time Chanyeol breathed in his direction. Thankfully, he hadn’t wetted himself because of Chanyeol yet. It would be downright humiliating if it happened. But really, if Chanyeol could smell his pheromones, it meant he knew Jongin was attracted to him. It was embarrassing. “I’m sorry!” he squeaked, blushing madly.  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened. “Why are you sorry? I should be the one being sorry since I made you uncomfortable.” He paused. “It’s just that you smell delicious…and I thought…but since you already have an alpha scent on you-”  
  
“Wait, what?” Jongin cut him off.  
  
“Isn’t it because I’m attracted to you that you always run away from me?” Chanyeol asked, blinking rather cutely. “I mean, you always flee when I come near you so I thought you weren’t interested and were scared I would force myself on you.”  
  
“No!” Jongin nearly screamed. “And I have no alpha!” He frowned. “Wait, did you say you were attracted to _me_?”  
  
Chanyeol rubbed his nape in embarrassment. “Oh, well, yes. I have a crush on you? Since our first meeting?” he offered sheepishly. “I also might have imprinted on you?”  
  
Jongin’s heart jumped. “I thought _you_ weren’t interested.”  
  
Jongin didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at the situation. His crush liked him back. They could have been together for three years already but they kept skipping around each other.  
  
“I’m very much interested.” Chanyeol admitted, coming closer.  
  
Trying to concentrate on Chanyeol’s scent, Jongin’s eyes widened. He could smell it now, underneath Sehun’s scent and all the smells coming from the people inside the ballroom. Chanyeol sniffled too and grimaced.  
  
“An alpha rubbed his scent all over you, you reek of him.” he remarked, displeased.  
  
Jongin groaned, looking down at the floor. _Minseok._ “It’s my brother…”  
  
“Really?” Chanyeol’s deep laugh made him look up. “I’m glad.”  
  
The omega smiled shyly.  
  
“Is your brother here or can I ask for a dance?” the alpha tried.  
  
“He’s not here.” Jongin whispered, looking up at Chanyeol from under his eyelashes.  
  
Chanyeol offered his hand with a beaming smile and leaded him to the dance floor. From the corner of his eyes, Jongin saw Zitao fisted bump in the air while Kyungsoo and Luhan high fived each other.  He rolled his eyes. _Idiots._  
  
As Chanyeol started dancing, making sure to keep some distance between their bodies, Jongin’s eyes met Sehun’s. His friend looked sad as he watched them.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” Jongin whispered, uneasy.  
  
Chanyeol hummed.  
  
“Is there something going on between you and Sehun?” Jongin bit his lips. He needed to be sure.  
  
“No, we’re just friends.” Chanyeol replied, confused.  
  
“Did you ever…help him with his heat or something?” he continued. He didn’t want to snatch Chanyeol away from Sehun if his friend had feelings for him.  
  
The alpha shook his head. “Never.” he assured.  
  
Jongin wondered if Sehun was just scared to be left behind. If he had feelings for Chanyeol, surely he would have told him. Sehun wasn’t as shy as Jongin after all. Relieved, Jongin grinned at Chanyeol and continued dancing.  
  
Jongin was enjoying his time with Chanyeol, the both of them dancing and getting to know each other. They were still quite shy around each other, but it was nice. He learnt that the petite omega was Chanyeol’s sister, Yura. He also had a quick chat with Sehun about Chanyeol when the latter was searching for drinks. Sehun had said he was now the only one being single and that it was depressing, but he was really happy for Jongin. He was also feeling apologetic towards his friend for rubbing his scent all over Chanyeol without meaning to.  
  
Junmyeon and Yixing decided to leave early since they had work the next day. They made Jongin promise to call Minseok to give him a lift. Chanyeol offered to carry him home but Junmyeon refused vehemently. Junmyeon didn’t know Chanyeol enough to trust him with his baby brother. Jongin wanted to go with Chanyeol but he knew his brother was right. It was too soon. He couldn’t risk it.  
  
Jongin called Minseok around 1AM, asking him if he could also give a ride to Sehun. His brother said yes, of course, and replied that he would be here in ten minutes.  
  
Before they left the ballroom, Chanyeol took Jongin’s hand in his and leaded him somewhere quiet. “So, it was nice.” he started, playing with Jongin’s fingers.  
  
The omega smiled. “Yes.”  
  
“Can you give me your number?” Chanyeol requested. “I would like to ask you on a proper date.”  
  
Jongin’s heart sped up and he nodded eagerly, fishing out his phone from his pocket. “Here,” he said, handing his phone to the alpha as Chanyeol gave him his.  
  
Chanyeol quickly keyed in his number and gave his phone back. “Thanks. I’ll call you.”  
  
Biting his lips, Jongin beamed at him, giving Chanyeol his phone back too. “I’ll be waiting.” His phone rang then. Minseok was waiting for them outside. “I need to go.”  
  
Chanyeol hummed and hesitated before pressing a kiss to the omega’s cheek. “I really want to kiss you but…too soon right?” he whispered.  
  
Jongin’s whole body shivered. He really wanted to kiss Chanyeol too. He had wanted it for a long time already. “P-Probably…” he mumbled before frowning. To hell with it, it was prom night after all and they weren’t doing anything wrong. Jongin tiptoed to press his lips to Chanyeol’s chastely before hurrying to join Sehun at the door.  
  
His friend smirked at him and opened the door. “Shy, my ass.”  
  
“Shut up!” Jongin snapped, palming his reddened cheeks.  
  
Minseok was waiting for them outside when they exited the ballroom, leaning against his car. Jongin waved at him and his brother smiled. Jongin didn’t notice it immediately but Sehun had stopped walking beside him. When Jongin looked back, Sehun was standing there, frozen. His face was strangely red too. “Sehun?” The omega quickly walked up to them and offered a shy “hi” to Minseok before hopping on the car. Jongin frowned as Minseok’s eyes followed his friend’s figure. His eyes widened as it dawn on him. Could it be…?  
  
The tension was palpable in the car. Minseok’s eyes kept flickering to Sehun sitting at the front next to him while the omega was as red as a tomato, looking down at his lap. Jongin snickered as he smelled Sehun’s pheromones. He couldn’t believe Sehun was attracted to his brother of all people. He saw Minseok grip the steering wheel tighter and hid a smile. Zitao was right, Sehun didn’t take long to find a good alpha. It was a bit weird for Jongin, since Sehun was his friend and Minseok his brother but he thought they would look good together.  
  
Jongin didn’t say anything as Minseok exited the car to walk Sehun to his door. He saw them talk and grinned when Sehun handed his phone.  
  
When Minseok came back, he glared at Jongin. “So, who’s the alpha?”  
  
Jongin’s smile fell and he flinched. “I like him.”  
  
His brother studied him longer than necessary and sighed. “Just be careful.”  
  
Surprised, Jongin nodded carefully. He should probably thank Sehun for messing with his brother’s head and saving him from a lecture.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol texted him the following day and they met up on campus for a few study dates until Chanyeol asked him out on an official date a few weeks later. Jongin was giddy with anticipation, giggling to himself as he dressed up for the occasion.  
  
Sehun came to his house with the excuse of helping him choosing his clothes, but Jongin knew better. He had seen the way Sehun batted his eyelashes at Minseok when he came in or the way his brother’s eyes had dropped to his friend’s swaying hips as he went up the stairs. Jongin knew that as soon as Chanyeol would pick him up they would be all over each other.  
  
If Jongin and Chanyeol were taking their time getting to know each other, talking and flirting and being corny and disgustingly sweet—Sehun’s words, Sehun and Minseok weren’t like that at all. Knowing Sehun, Jongin wasn’t surprised, but on the other hand his brother…Well, obviously Minseok was too smitten to take things slow. Not that Jongin could judge him, he knew Minseok genuinely liked Sehun and treated him well. As Zitao said it, Sehun was indeed shameless. Jongin had seen it with his own eyes one to many times.  
  
Things started to get a little complicated for Jongin when his heat would hit without a warning. Chanyeol and Jongin had been careful to stay away from each other when Jongin was in heat or Chanyeol was in rut but recently Jongin’s heat seemed to be triggered by Chanyeol’s mere presence. He wasn’t really in heat because it didn’t last like his real heat but he still felt feverish and weirdly aroused around the alpha. The last time it happened, they were making out on Jongin’s bed when the omega suddenly felt hot all over and started leaking.  
  
Jongin jumped back from Chanyeol, blushing as he squeezed his thighs together. “Y-You should go.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked before he gawped, sniffing the air. “Are you in heat?”  
  
“No…” Jongin replied, frustrated. “I shouldn’t be.” He could feel the slickness wetting his boxers and pants and he was sure Chanyeol could smell his arousal. It was freaking embarrassing.  
  
“Are you going to be okay?” Chanyeol inquired softly, his hands itching to reach for the omega.  
  
Jongin whimpered as more slickness ran down his crack. “Why is it happening?”  
  
Chanyeol didn’t look worried, just sheepish. “It’s my fault, I’m sorry.” he paused. “Do you want me to help…? I mean, it keeps happening because of me…”  
  
Jongin hesitated a little. They never went past making out but he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t do anything Jongin didn’t want. Besides, Minseok was downstairs so if anything happened Jongin could scream for help—he hoped he wouldn’t have to. Nodding, Jongin knelt on his bed, wincing as the uncomfortable feeling of his wet clothes on his skin. Chanyeol also knelt in front of him and pecked his lips gently. Jongin’s hands were trembling as he undid his jeans, pulling it down. He was painfully hard and wet. Why did no one tell him he could be _that_ affected by an alpha’s scent?  
  
“What do you want me to do?” Chanyeol whispered.  
  
Deep in thoughts, the omega pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips, being careful not to let his ass rest on the alpha’s crotch. Chanyeol’s hands brushed his naked thighs as he waited for Jongin’s instructions, his eyes not leaving Jongin’s. The omega felt his nipples harden under the stare and he winced as his shirt rubbed against them. He took it off quickly and blushed when Chanyeol’s eyes flickered to them. He knew it wasn’t usual that an omega’s nipples leaked too while being aroused but Jongin was born this way. He hoped Chanyeol wouldn’t find it weird and wouldn’t be put off by his…particularity.  
  
The omega was a little surprised to see Chanyeol’s breath hitched and his eyes darkened instead. “Can I touch you?” His voice was deeper and Jongin could see the way his chest heaved, his fingers itching to touch his boyfriend.  
  
Jongin hummed his consent and gasped when Chanyeol’s fingers flicked his nipples. He arched his back and nearly lost his balance, putting both of his hands on the alpha’s chest to keep himself upright. “Sorry,” Chanyeol mumbled, rubbing Jongin’s nipples gently and carefully. They were an angry red and slightly wet but thankfully it was nothing compared to the amount of slick his ass was leaking. Chanyeol’s throat became dry at the sight.  
  
“I need your fingers,” Jongin interrupted his thoughts. “In me.”  
  
Nodding eagerly, Chanyeol’s hands pulled away from the omega’s nipples as Jongin lifted himself up to get rid of his boxers. He was a bit embarrassed to be the only one naked but he badly needed something up his ass right now. Chanyeol reached behind Jongin and gently prodded at his hole, groaning as he felt the slickness and the muscles fluttering under his fingertips. Jongin moaned softly as the alpha pushed one finger in, moving his hips to feel it deeper inside of him. Chanyeol stared in awe as Jongin fucked himself on his finger, lifting himself up then dropping back down at a quick pace.  
  
The view was too arousing for Chanyeol to just lay there, doing nothing, so he quickly shifted their position, urging Jongin to lie down on his back. The omega moaned loudly, spreading his legs wider to accommodate him. “Please, Chanyeol,” he begged, gripping the sheets.  
  
Chanyeol swore before sliding two fingers into Jongin, searching around to find his prostate. Once he found it, Jongin mewled underneath him so he made sure to hit it repetitively. “Can I eat you out?” the alpha grunted.  
  
Jongin nodded, gasping as more wetness flowing down his hole, and Chanyeol didn’t wait before diving in, pushing his tongue alongside his fingers. The omega whined, hooking his ankles behind Chanyeol’s neck to lock him in place, the alpha’s head now framed by his thighs. Feeling his climax coming, Jongin reached down to touch himself, wrapping his fingers around his cock to jerk himself off. Chanyeol added a third finger and moaned against Jongin’s ass as it kept leaking under his ministrations. “You taste so good,” he mumbled, his tongue lapping at Jongin’s rim as he fingered him hard and fast. It sent shivers down Jongin’s spine and it pushed him to the edge. He came in his own hand with a shout, his eyes closed in bliss.  
  
Chanyeol’s tongue darted out to lick Jongin’s hole one last time before he pulled his fingers out. Jongin’s chest was flushed, his nipples still erected but thankfully dry, and he had come on his stomach and hand. He looked gorgeous and it took all of Chanyeol power not to pull out his cock and knot him right there and then. Licking his lips clean, the alpha bent down to press a kiss to Jongin’s forehead. “I should go.”  
  
Jongin sat up, alarmed. “What about you?”  
  
Chanyeol cupped his face. “I’m fine. Maybe another time.”  
  
The omega lifted his head up but Chanyeol turned his head away. “Do you forget where my mouth was a minute ago?” he chuckled.  
  
“I don’t care,” Jongin pouted, grabbing Chanyeol’s jaw to kiss him on the mouth.  
  
“How can you be so shy yet so…” the alpha trailed off, smiling. “Sexy.”  
  
Blushing, Jongin hit his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
“So,” Junmyeon began. “Have you done it yet? Was Chanyeol gentle?”  
  
Jongin spluttered, flushing. “W-What-”  
  
“You know you can tell me, I mean, I saw Chanyeol ran through the door last time…” Junmyeon trailed off. “He smelt of you. And his pants looked a bit too tight.” his brother added, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Hiding behind his hands, Jongin groaned. “We didn’t. Now, stop embarrassing me.”  
  
“You didn’t?” his brother pressed, surprised.  
  
Jongin shook his head. “Can we stop talking about it, please…”  
  
“Talking about what?” Minseok asked, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s shoulders.  
  
“Nothing!” both omegas answered quickly.  
  
Minseok looked suspiciously between the two of them before shrugging it off. “So, who want pizzas tonight?”  
  
  
  
  
  
After what happened in Jongin’s room, Chanyeol didn’t try to touch Jongin anymore, keeping his distance. Jongin could smell his desire though, he knew Chanyeol wanted him, needed him even, but the alpha was adamant not to rush things out.  
  
Chanyeol was carrying Jongin home after their date when he breached the subject. “Jongin, did you ever…with an alpha?” he trailed off.  
  
The omega frowned. “No.”  
  
“You can tell me, you know.” Chanyeol smiled.  
  
“I’ve never done it with anyone, did you think I had?” Jongin asked curiously.  
  
“Well, you looked experienced?” the alpha retorted. “Last time, I really thought…”  
  
Jongin shook his head, embarrassed.  
  
“Oh.” Chanyeol squeezed his hand. “Tell me when you’re ready then.”  
  
 “We don’t need to wait, you know.” Jongin admitted softly. “I’m ready. Besides, I’ve liked you for years, and you’ve already proved me you could take care of me well.”  
  
Licking his lips, Chanyeol’s eyes dropped to his boyfriend’s mouth. “Do you want to come over?”  
  
“W-Wait, now?” Jongin stuttered, taken by surprise.  
  
Chanyeol quickly backpedaled. “Only if you want to.”  
  
“No, it’s fine.” the omega smiled. “I was just surprised. That’s all.”  
  
Chanyeol nodded and tugged on his arm to lead him in the opposite direction. Jongin’s heart beat faster as he followed his boyfriend, chewing on his lips as thousand thoughts raced through his mind. Perhaps it was stupid but he was a bit anxious to finally take that big step in their relationship. He really wanted to though. He had wanted to mate with Chanyeol for a while now, since their first kiss—even before if he was honest with himself.  
  
As Chanyeol undressed him slowly and carefully, Jongin could only stare in awe at his alpha. _His_ handsome alpha. Jongin still couldn’t believe Chanyeol was his. Chanyeol gently pushed him on the mattress and kissed him thoroughly, licking into his mouth sensually. By the time they were both naked, Jongin was already hard and aching, his hole dripping wet, ready for Chanyeol’s knot. Chanyeol took his sweet time exploring the body of his omega, hands and mouths following his lines and curves greedily.  
  
Jongin could only grip his biceps and moan as Chanyeol grinded on him, kissing him deeply. The alpha’s hands kept him in place even though Jongin bucked up his hips back and mewled for him to touch him. Chanyeol eyed his leaking nipples with interest, his gaze flickering to Jongin’s, asking for permission, before closing his lips on each one of them and sucking. He could feel Jongin’s taste on his tongue as more fluid oozed out of his nubs, the omega’s cheeks becoming bright red as he saw Chanyeol swallow it.  
  
Chanyeol kept lapping at his nipples hungrily as Jongin’s hands carded through his hair, torn between pushing his head away or urging him to keep going. When Chanyeol finally let go of his nipples, leaving them erected and abused, he looked satisfied. Jongin groaned and rubbed his cock on the alpha’s stomach, Chanyeol chuckling at his enthusiast. “Eager much?” he teased him, pecking him on the lips.  
  
Jongin pouted and canted his hips in response. Chanyeol licked into his mouth in a filthy manner as his fingers made his way to his wet hole, easily pushing two of his fingers in. The omega squirmed under him and whimpered. “C-Chanyeol…”  
  
Hearing those beautiful noises spurred Chanyeol on. He grunted and pulled his fingers free from Jongin’s body, licking them clean. The omega flushed at the sight and bared his neck in invitation, his thighs bracketing Chanyeol’s hips squeezing them tighter. Smiling fondly, Chanyeol pressed a small kiss on Jongin’s adam apple, stopping their shameful grinding to take in the sight of his beautiful omega all spread out for him, and only him. He cupped his cheek and thumbed his lips, groaning when Jongin sucked his digit sensually.  
  
“I swear you’ll be the death of me,” he mumbled, nosing at his cheek.  
  
Jongin only sucked harder on his thumb. Chanyeol peppered kisses onto his chest and finally, slowly and carefully, eased inside his boyfriend. Jongin arched his back, opening his mouth in a silent but blissful moan as Chanyeol bottomed out, slotting their open mouths together once he was fully inside. The omega mewled against his lips as he started to move, circling his hips, before thrusting in and out sporadically.  
  
Jongin planted his nails into the skin of his boyfriend’s back, erotic moans falling from his lips as Chanyeol finally hit his bundle of nerves and abused it without relenting. He could hear the sound of Chanyeol’s pelvis hitting his thighs and the sound of Chanyeol’s cock sliding in and out of his hole, brushing his slick walls. Jongin also felt Chanyeol’s knot growing inside of him and it made his heart flutter. Chanyeol was finally going to knot him. Even though Jongin knew it was too soon and that it wasn’t possible since he was on birth control, he secretly wished Chanyeol would put pups in his belly. His alpha made him so happy, so complete, that Jongin couldn’t wait for them to mate and have their own family.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, licking its shell.  
  
Jongin’s walls squeezed Chanyeol’s cock and he grinned when the alpha moaned loudly, snapping his hips with more force. “About you knotting me,” Jongin gasped out. “About you putting pups in me,” Another deep thrust. “About our family.” he confessed with a higher voice as Chanyeol kept hammering into him and abusing his sweet spot again and again.  
  
“I can’t wait for us to have our family too.” Chanyeol admitted, kissing him sweetly, without stopping his moves. “I’ve dreamt about it for a long time.” His teeth grazed Jongin’s neck teasingly.  
  
“Good,” Jongin smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder and offering his neck. “Now, make me yours.”  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes darkened and he bit his lips, feeling his orgasm coming after such a declaration. He thrusted in as deep as he could and immediately bit hard at the junction of Jongin’s neck and shoulders as he came.  Jongin cried out, first in pain then in pleasure before coming all over his stomach.  
  
The alpha lapped at his wound to stop the bleeding and stopped moving as his semen kept filling Jongin’s ass. Jongin’s limbs were strangely heavy as he panted to regain his breathing. All his body went lax, entirely at Chanyeol’s mercy as his eyes fluttered open and close. The alpha grinned, knowing his mark was slowly making its way into Jongin’s system. Chanyeol kept peppering kisses on his face and neck, brushing his hair away from his face. Jongin was at his most vulnerable state right now, he would be until his body finally accepted their bond.  
  
Jongin didn’t know if he passed out but the next time he opened his eyes, Chanyeol wasn’t inside of him anymore. He was spooning him, his warmth enveloping him, protecting him. Jongin felt a bit fuzzy but also strangely calm and appease. He hummed sleepily and turned to face Chanyeol, his gaze meeting his alpha’s. His heart thumped loudly in his ears. He could feel Chanyeol’s warmth and love flowing through their bond, but also the possessiveness and dominance spreading like liquid fire in his veins. Jongin’s skin tingled and goose bumps appeared on his naked body.  
  
“You’re mine.”  
  
The intensity of Chanyeol’s gaze took Jongin’s breath away.  
  
  
  
  
  
“You went too hard on me…” Jongin whined, pouting, after Chanyeol’s knot had finally reduced. His ass was sore and his whole body aching, but at least the alpha’s thirst was quenched. For now.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled and peppered kiss on his cheek and neck. “I can’t resist you.”  
  
Jongin tried to roll away but Chanyeol’s arms kept him in place. “Don’t run away, love.” he whispered sweetly. “I want to keep you in my arms.”  
  
Jongin’s body went lax at the gentle but binding request and he let Chanyeol grab his jaw to steal him a kiss. “Do you want me to run you a bath?” At Jongin’s nod, Chanyeol left a noisy smooch on his red and shiny mouth before getting up.      
  
The omega stirred like a cat and grinned widely. He felt happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first time Chanyeol helped him out for his heat, Jongin felt ecstatic. No more toys, no more fake knot, no more trashing in bed as he sweated and ached to be touched without finding release. Jongin called Chanyeol immediately when the telltale signs of his heat appeared and the alpha came rushing to his side in the next ten minutes.  
  
Jongin was lying on his bed, naked, his cock stirring in interest as soon as he smelt his alpha. He was still conscious, not yet blinded by his heat, so he beckoned his mate closer with a wide smile. “I was waiting for you.”  
  
Chanyeol groaned and slid onto the bed, pushing the sheet away to see more of his beautiful omega. Jongin’s skin was burning and Chanyeol could smell his arousal but it was still mild. He grinned and kissed him languidly, his hand caressing Jongin’s side in a soothing way. “I’ll ask your brother to get water and food ready, okay? Be right back.” the alpha promised.  
  
Jongin pouted but let him go, stirring like a cat. He was so happy to finally have a mate. Chanyeol took care of him so well. The omega felt safe with his mate by his side. Chanyeol came back and locked the door behind himself, putting a tray of food and lots of water bottles on the floor. He then rummaged through Jongin’s closet and brought some lube, just in case. Some omega wouldn’t be able to produce enough fluid to last their entire heat and Chanyeol didn’t want to risk hurting Jongin if it happened.  
  
The omega was watching him like an oak as his boyfriend closed the curtains and started to undress. Jongin chuckled when Chanyeol noticed his staring and swayed his hips as he took off his clothes sensually. The shirt was the first piece of clothing to go, Chanyeol letting it slide down his arms before dropping it on the floor as he smirked at his boyfriend. Next were the jeans, Chanyeol wiggling out of it as sexily as his lanky form could be and gradually revealing his underwear.  
  
Jongin planted his feet on the bed, spreading his legs wider and exposing himself as he licked his lips. Chanyeol’s fingers twitched as they rested on the elastic of his underwear, his eyes flickering to Jongin’s wet hole clenching around the air. The alpha was already hard, his cock deforming his black briefs and the omega was already salivating at the prospect of being filled. Jongin stared hungrily at Chanyeol’s crotch as he slowly lowered his boxers, whimpering as his eyes followed his happy trail until the cloth was entirely gone. Jongin’s throat went dry when the alpha’s cock sprang free, slapping against his stomach.  
  
Chanyeol grinned and palmed himself, coming closer to the bed and lowering himself on the mattress. Staring straight into Jongin’s eyes, he crawled towards him, kneeling between his legs. Jongin’s breath hitched when he gently held his legs up and kissed the inside of his knees one by one.  “Ready?” he whispered.  
  
Jongin nodded eagerly, reaching out for him. Chanyeol chuckled and bent down to kiss him on the lips, his fingers trailing on the omega’s torso sensually. He flicked his nipples and brushed his hard on, Jongin moaning at the touch. “You’re so sensitive,” Chanyeol remarked. Jongin’s whole body was flushed and shivering, his eyes turning glassy as the heat took possession of him. Chanyeol knew it wouldn’t be long until he would become incoherent.  
  
Grinding on Jongin, Chanyeol took his time kissing him lovingly. “I’m going to take good care of you.”  
  
In the next few minutes, Jongin totally lost his mind, bucking his hips up and urging Chanyeol to touch him, to _please do something_. His mate’s hand continued to map out his body before Jongin started to trash underneath him, needing more. Chanyeol knew omegas in heat were no joke but Jongin was a total mess, his whole body sweating bullets, his eyes unseeing, his hands gripping his biceps hard as his ass and nipples leaked heavily.  
  
Pushing Jongin’s hair away from his forehead, Chanyeol peppered kisses on his face, his hands wandering to his hole, slipping two fingers into it easily. Jongin’s back arched off the bed and he cried out, fucking himself on Chanyeol’s fingers. “Y-Your knot please! A-Alpha please!” he breathed out.  
  
Chanyeol couldn’t say no to his pleading tone and hastily slid inside Jongin in one swift movement. The omega moaned loudly and clenched around him, eliciting a deep grunt from his mate. Chanyeol then started fucking him earnestly, knowing Jongin didn’t need a sweet and caring lovemaking right now but a deep and hard fuck. Chanyeol would gladly give it to him. He kept thrusting into his boyfriend with force, making sure to abuse his prostate to make him come as fast as possible.  
  
Jongin came once, untouched, but Chanyeol continued fucking him, knowing there was more to come. The omega was gasping and panting under him, his body becoming pliant as he came down his high. Chanyeol waited until he was hard again to grip his hips and roll them on the bed, Jongin now on top. The omega whined as Chanyeol’s cock pushed deeper into him, his knot catching on his rim. With the help of Chanyeol, Jongin lifted himself up before dropping down on the alpha’s cock, his mouth opening in a silent scream.  
  
The alpha planted his feet on the bed and thrusted up to help his mate reaching his second orgasm, Jongin’s body arching before slumping down against Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair as Jongin regained his breathing, moving his hips in circles sloppily. The omega’s arms were trembling with the effort to keep himself upright so Chanyeol helped him up, slipping out of him, before guiding him to lie down on his stomach, his ass in the air.  
  
Jongin bit on his pillow when Chanyeol bottomed out once more, his hole now loose enough to welcome his knot. The alpha’s knot kept growing inside of him until he couldn’t pull out anymore, Chanyeol biting down Jongin’s neck as he felt his orgasm approaching. He nibbled on his nape, his hands caressing Jongin’s hips tenderly as he snapped his hips into his mate repetitively. Jongin wailed when Chanyeol finally came, filling him to the brim. Staying motionless, Chanyeol’s hand darted out to touch Jongin’s cock, trapped under the mattress and he tugged at it until his mate came for the third time. Jongin’s body sagged and Chanyeol quickly hugged him against his chest, shifting them until they rested on their sides.  
  
They stayed in the same position until Chanyeol’s knot deflated, the alpha petting Jongin’s hair, smothering him with kisses as they came down their high. Jongin hissed when Chanyeol pulled out, letting Chanyeol turn him around. Boneless, Jongin kissed him back lazily when his boyfriend planted his mouth on him. He felt too sleepy to open his eyes but he knew Chanyeol would understand. “Thank you,” he mumbled before falling asleep.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled and hugged him closer, knowing Jongin would need to rest before his heat would manifest itself again. The alpha just had to make sure he could eat and drink before then. Pressing a kiss to his mate’s forehead, Chanyeol tried to get some rest too, he knew he would need it.  
  
Jongin’s heat broke the third day, and by then they were both exhausted but happy nonetheless. Jongin had never felt closer to Chanyeol than now, and he knew it had more to do with Chanyeol’s aftercare than the sex itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
**3 months later**  
  
The next step in every relationship was to start a family. Junmyeon was pregnant of two months and Jongin was a bit envious. His brother was glowing, blissfully happy with Yixing. The alpha had bought a house and they would live together after the pups would be born. Jongin was sad to see his brother leave the house but he was also very happy for him. Junmyeon, like Jongin, had always wanted a family.  
  
Seeing Jongin’s eyes stared longingly at his brother’s womb gave Chanyeol an idea. It wasn’t long since they mated, but they both wanted a family, and now would probably be a good time for Jongin. Chanyeol didn’t want him to feel left out when his brother would give birth and leave the family house.  
  
So, one evening, Chanyeol decided to ask Jongin out on a date and suggested they started their own family too. The alpha was a nervous wreck as he waited for Jongin’s reply, his mate staying speechless for two long minutes. Chanyeol freaked out when Jongin started sobbing, thinking maybe he had read everything wrong and it was too soon. He quickly hugged Jongin tight, ready to take it back when the omega finally answered yes, saying it for at least one hundred times after that.  Laughing happily, Chanyeol hoisted him up and kissed his mate warmly as Jongin continued to cry.  
  
Jongin’s parents weren’t totally against the idea but they still requested for them to finish their school year and to think about it a little bit longer. Jongin was disappointed but he understood. He was the younger of the family and Chanyeol and he had mated not long ago. Junmyeon had waited four years before getting pregnant with Yixing’s pups after all. They would wait a few months to make sure it was the right choice and the good time for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**14 months later**  
  
Jongin has been off his suppressants for more than three months already, hoping to finally get pregnant. Chanyeol and Jongin both thought now was a good time to have pups since they’ve mated months ago and have been blissfully happy together since then. Chanyeol had always dreamt of a big family since he went through his first rut and learnt what being an alpha meant. When he met Jongin, the first thing that came to his mind was how beautiful he would be with pups growing in his belly.  
  
Even though it was only three months since they started trying to get Jongin pregnant, the omega was worried. Shouldn’t he be pregnant already? They’ve had more sex in three months than in the one year they’ve been together. Firstly, because Chanyeol couldn’t keep it in his pants now that Jongin’s sweet and alluring scent wasn’t masked by the suppressants, and because he was ecstatic at the prospect of being a father.  
  
The doctor had said it would take time since Jongin has been on suppressants for over 6 years—since his first heat at 15, but the omega wasn’t convinced. He’s been through his heat three times already and Chanyeol had knotted him one billion time, making sure to fill Jongin to the brim. They’ve been fucking so much that Jongin could still feel Chanyeol inside of him everyday as if they were continuously connected. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Chanyeol could sense Jongin’s worries. His omega was starting to get depressed and desperate. Jongin wanted so badly to get pregnant it kept him awake at night.  
  
They were cuddling on the bed one fine morning when Jongin finally voiced out his worries. “What if I can’t get pregnant?” he asked. “What if something’s wrong with my body and I can’t give you pups?”  
  
“Jongin, I’m sure you’re perfectly healthy.” Chanyeol answered softly, tightening his hold on him. “The doctor said it was normal. Let’s wait okay? You know my parents waited for months before finally having me and my sister.”  
  
“But what if it’s more serious than that.” Jongin insisted. Chanyeol could feel Jongin’s mood dampen thought their bond and he hated it. His omega was terrified. It was his role, as his alpha, to appease him and comfort him.  
  
Chanyeol urged Jongin to turn around to face him, cupping his face. “Then we’ll find a way.”  
  
Jongin’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears and Chanyeol’s heart ached at the heartbreaking sight. He could see the fear, the anguish and the shame in his omega’s gaze. Chanyeol was starting to get really worried about his mate. He should probably consider consulting a specialist to help Jongin get over his anxiety. He didn’t want Jongin to fall sick.  
  
“I love you, Jongin. No matter what.” Chanyeol whispered. “Please, love, you need to have faith and stay strong.”  
  
Jongin nodded mutedly and buried his face against Chanyeol’s neck, snuggling to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The good news finally happened the next month, when Jongin fell sick. At first, Chanyeol was worried, thinking his mate’s unhappiness was the cause of his illness, but then the doctor came back with a wide smile on his face. “Congratulations! You’re pregnant!”  
  
Jongin broke down in Chanyeol’s arms and the alpha breathed out in relief. He was going to be a father. He grinned widely and comforted his crying and now pregnant omega, hugging him close. “Thank you, Jongin. For choosing me, loving me, and now giving me pups.”     
  
Jongin cried louder, wetting Chanyeol’s shirt, but he didn’t care. Nothing could take away the huge smile he had on his face. He was so relieved.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin had chosen to stay at his parent’s home for the duration of his pregnancy, feeling comfortable there with his parents and Minseok taking care of him. Chanyeol had moved in with the Kim family, making sure his mate stayed healthy and happy as he carried their babies. Sehun was around a lot too, poking at Jongin’s tummy in wonder for hours. Jongin had long stopped slapping his hands away and let his friend cuddle him and ask him questions about pregnancy.  
  
“Why don’t you try it?” Jongin said dryly, tired of Sehun’s questions. “I’m sure my brother would love to have pups too.”  
  
Sehun looked horrified when he brought it up and Jongin felt kind of bad for his brother. Sehun was still such a kid in so many ways.  
  
Jongin sighed and stood up carefully, holding his belly as he padded barefoot to the kitchen to eat a snack. He felt so hungry these days. He wanted to reach for a glass but his back hurt a lot with the added weight of the two pups growing inside of him. Arms wrapped themselves around him and he smiled, resting his back on his mate’s chest.  
  
“Why are you up?” Chanyeol chastised him.  
  
“I’m tired to stay on the couch all day, it’s boring.” he pouted, kissing Chanyeol’s jaw in apology.  
  
Chanyeol hummed simply, grabbing him a glass and filling it with water. “Come on, let me get you to bed.” With one arm around Jongin’s waist, he leaded him towards their bedroom and helped him lying down. Arranging the pillows behind his back, he pecked his forehead and joined him on the bed. “Tired?”  
  
Jongin nodded.  
  
“Then, sleep. I’ll stay.” Chanyeol promised, linking their fingers.  
  
With a content smile on his lips, Jongin fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin gave birth to two beautiful pups, Taeoh and Rahee. Chanyeol and he were really happy to finally have their own family, cherishing each moment they spent with their pups. They had brought a small house not far away from both of their parent’s house, with a garden too. Each time the weather could permit it, the little family would play on the grass, Taeoh and Rahee crawling on the floor while laughing. They liked to chase each other and climb onto their parents to make them fall on their back, their little hands poking their face cutely.  
  
Taeoh couldn’t leave Jongin’s side more than a few minutes, always grabbing his shirt or his pants with his little fingers. He also liked to suck on Jongin’s thumb when he was tired, his eyes fluttering close as Jongin hummed a song to lull him to sleep. Rahee wasn’t like that, she enjoyed playing by herself, she would fall asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow and she liked hugging his uncle Junmyeon a lot. Chanyeol was a little jealous because sometimes she’d rather sit on Junmyeon’s lap than on Chanyeol’s, her own dad. The alpha would pout at his daughter but she would only blink at him cutely, ignoring him. She was quite an independent little pup while her brother was a mommy’s boy.  
  
Jongin’s favorite day was Sunday. Every Sunday morning, they would wake up to Taeoh and Rahee’s cries. Chanyeol would press a good morning kiss to his mate’s lips and quickly bring their pups to their bedroom, lying them down in between their bodies. Taeoh would snuggle to Jongin’s chest, curling his fingers in his shirt and chewing on it with his small mouth and Rahee would sit on Chanyeol’s tummy and jump on it while laughing happily.  
  
Jongin would smile at the sight, feeling blessed and content, and it would be the exact moment Chanyeol would look at him, his eyes glistening with so much love that Jongin’s heart would swell in happiness. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Since their first kiss, at prom, Jongin was living a true fairy tale. More than his mate, Chanyeol was his lucky charm, his happiness, his everything.  
  
  


 

  
“So,” Jongin started, bouncing Taeoh on his lap. “When are you going to give my brother pups?”  
  
Sehun blushed and looked away. “Are you going to ask me every month…” he mumbled, petulant.  
  
“Minseok is older than you, I know he wants a family too!” Jongin spluttered, cocking his head to the side. “Even Zitao is off his suppressants now.”  
  
“I’m too okay.” his friend snapped, glaring at the floor.  
  
“Really?” Jongin smiled, excited, hugging Taeoh against his chest. “Does Minseok know?”  
  
Sehun shook his head. “It’s a surprise, for our three years anniversary.”  
  
Jongin beamed. “Finally! I can’t wait for our pups to play together like we did!”  
  
Sehun rolled his eyes at him, turning his head away to hide the small smile worming his way to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> XiuHun Sequel [The art of fondness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7448275).


End file.
